sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Training: Eight Trigrams 64 Vacuum Palms
Participants: Garric Hyuga, Yuri Hyuga Role Play Log Keruberosu: |GH| -Garric would awaken inside of his house it being around mid days time, the events of days past would have left him stirring and bubbling within his head like some offset cauldron of sorts. Slowly opening his pale white eyes he looked at the ceiling and spoke silently to himself. His voice crackling somewhat from just waking up. “Another day ahead, what will be in store this time around?” He’d sit up on the bed and rotate his body off to the side allowing his legs to dangle off the edge silently once his feet were planted against the floor he arose. He scrunching his arms into his chest and lifting up off his back heel to stretch as he did a awkward sounding yell. “Yeeeeeeoooaaahhhhh. Phew that felt nice.” He’d twist his body back and forth a nice distant crunch could be heard from his back while doing so. His mother Grace Hyuga would open the door to his room and peek in slightly. “What’re you doing in here Garric? I heard a weird noise and came to check on ya.” Garric would wave both his hands gently as he smiled and laughed gently. “Oh nothing to worry about Kaasan just me being a weirdo.” She would gently part some hair out of her face as she giggled, “Guess something’s never change huh. Got some brunch for you on the counter whenever you’re ready to eat. Hunny.” Garric’s face would flesh off all color in true anime fashion as he inside his mind he spoke to himself. “Something’s never change… What’s that supposed to mean?!” Once the door was shut and she scampered off Garric would refocus his attention with one single last yawn and stretch. He made his way over his to armoire that housed all of his clothing wither it be casual attire, mission attire, or special occasion attire. It was all here along with his equipment he usually sported which included. Metal stick, two pouches filled with various tools. Right shoulder pauldron and the Konoha shinobi headband that he always sported. Garric would choose his casual everyday attire, First putting on his long sleeve white shirt the distinct open v neck showing forth as well as the SM marking engraved into his skin. Afterwards he’d slip his legs into his baggy yet comfortable pants known for their exterior fluff but they slim fit nicely on Garric’s body type. Afterwards he took his special necklace and threw it around his neck to hang at center chest. While walking out of his room he fashioned the Shinobi headband around his head and while walking to the kitchen he grabbed said brunch his mother offered. A breakfast meat bun, Garric would stuff it in his mouth as he walked out the door. Exclaiming to all who were in his house. “I’ll be home later! Seeya!” Grace his mother would yell back, “Be safe Hunny!” With that Garric set out on his way into the busy Konoha streets the majority of what he was hearing was pounding hammers and people speaking whatever banter came to mind. He would then head to the training field within the village training ground 2 to be exact and he stood there in wait. Yuri and him had something scheduled for today and Garric was hoping to learn his new jutsu he came up with. - |GH| JaeAre: lYHl It would be late morning as the sun had about hit its peak, Yuri would be training his newest technique, the shape shifter, feverously in the forest clearing that he referred to as his personal training ground. He had been there since 5am without checking the time trying master the manipulation of chakra to form his missing limb he had lost fighting Son Goku with the many other brave Konoha shinobi, some still alive others six feet under. Yuri would finally take the time to reach down into the pouch located on his back left hand side and fiddle around until he felt his old pocket watch and grasp it, pulling it out. The old scratched up watch would read "12:30pm" as he would raise his left eyebrow up slightly. "I'm most definitely going to be late for Garric's training lesson, better get going I suppose" he would say as he retracted the chakra from his lower right arm making it disperse into thin air, then activating his lightning release chakra mode to speed his travel to training ground 2 where his brother would more than likely be waiting for him. It would sound as if a small lightning storm would be moving through the forest as Yuri's lightning cloak would hiss and strike small bolts, scorching bark from the trees he would be running from branch by branch as he continued to make his towards his younger brother. Yuri would yell the word "Byakugan" thus activating his eyes as the veins on both sides of his temples would flare as if a rush of blood had filled them. Yuri could see his brother about 50 feet in front of him leaning against one of the wooden stumps that sit in the middle of the training ground. "Looks like I made decent time, hopefully he won't give me shit about it." He would tell himself as he would burst through the tree line, sending leaves everywhere as he landed about 10 feet in front of Garric. He would deactivate his lightning cloak and byakugan as he would greet Garric, "You ready bro? This training will put you one notch ahead of your fellow chunin peers" he would tell Garric awaiting a response. lYHl Keruberosu: |GH| -Garric would be standing there lying in wait his body was leaning against a nearby tree he trying to stay out of the raise of the warm blistering sun. Garric was known to not be a fan of the heat more liking of colder climates even though his home town Konoha usually had none to offer most of the year round. His brother Yuri at this point in time was nearly 10 or so odd minutes late to their meeting but Garric wasn’t worried ever since the accident with his brothers arm and all the events of the Bjuu attack he had grown a lot more sympathetic to others hardships. Knowing losing such a vital part of your body must be hard even on his stronger older brother. Within those next few seconds Yuri would appear like the wind just as he always did. Garric would make his way out of the shade of the tree the warm sun hitting his bronzed skin and he greeted his brother with a smile and nudge to the shoulder with his closed right fist. “Oi Yuri, hope you’re feeling well today.” Afterwards when they finished exchanging the normal pleasantries Yuri would tell him learning this will set you above the entirety of your chunnin class but inside his head he was slightly aggravated. “But Nozan got a promotion to jounin so suddenly even though I had more merits.” This being a slight dilemma in Garric’s head which diverted his attention for a few seconds but eventually he refocused and listened to Yuri. “Well bro, I had an idea for a jutsu I wanted to learn instead of our normal training. So bare with me I suck at explaining sometime.” He went through all the complicated aspects of the conversation piece and near the end is when he got to the short and sweet part. “So imagine used our base jutsu of Vacuum palm but using it like the 64 palm technique? Don’t you think would be a very useful and powerful trick in combat? Since its custom thought and could only be learned by myself and maybe you. No one could be ready for it. Even if they have studied extensive history on the Hyuga clan! It has no holes in it and can be used a mid range. Normally we have to be close but this changes it overall. So I want you to be a test dummy of sorts to help me perfect the technique.” During this whole conversation he had been amassing chakra in the Tenketsu points in his hands lying in wait for Yuri’s answer hoping he would agree to his little idea.- |GH| JaeAre: lYHl As Yuri had finished his sentence, he was greeted by a nudge to the shoulder and their normal brotherly fist bump. They would exchange a few more word's, Yuri could see the excitement in his brother's eyes as he was really striving to be the best shinobi in the village at just the chunin rank. H would hear his brother explain how Nozan got promoted over himself even though his merits surpassed Nozan's. "The council and Hokage see special things in people, not everything is based on merit or popularity. If they believe you can get the job done you will be noticed and he was Garric.... it has nothing to do with how much you have accomplished, it is about what you do for your village." He would say to Garric explaining his meaning of the word shinobi. "I believe you will accomplish great things, even surpass myself. I can see the greatness inside of you bro, keep striving and I will be by your side the whole way." were the last things he would tell Garric before listening to what his brother had to say. He would tell Yuri of a special jutsu he wanted to practice that involved infusing the Vacuum Palm with the 64 palms. Yuri would lift his lone hand up to his chin and feel around "Sounds like a plan brother, I have something I need to practice as well" he would say as his veins flared on both side of temples as the blood rushed through them, he had activated his Byakugan. Yuri would notice a good amount of chakra amassing in Garric's hand due to his eye's, assuming he was going to try and surprise attack after agreeing to be the test dummy. "Trying to be a wise guy eh?" he would say as Yuri would focus his chakra at the cutoff point of his right arm, forming the chakra limb. It would spark and take form in the color of his chakra which was midnight purple. Yuri would look back up at his brother to see the expression on his face as he took a backflip and landed about 10 feet from his previous spot. "BEGIN!" he would shout awaiting Garric to try his newest combo. lYHl Keruberosu: |GH| -Garric would smile looking over to his brother. Once his legs tensed and formed to motion forth Garric would lift his left leg in the normal fashion he was going to do his fabled. “Flash step” Only the two Hyuga brothers knew what the move was called but it was surely familiar between them two. Seeing as they’ve fought numerous times over the years as they grew and matured. Garric initiated his Byakugan the veins on his head stretching down almost to the bridge of his nose and his eyes activated seeing the full Tenketsu of his brother. His body would vanish while Yuri was in the peak of his flip his face aiming towards the ground but to test his limits and his body mid stride of said body flicker he repeated the jutsu against a split apparition of himself appearing in view if Yuri was fast enough to catch on. Then Garric would appear just behind where his brother would land and he had his palms aiming upwards ready to begin the jutsu if Yuri landed like he planed he would surely take advantage and begin which could lead to a devastating combo that could easily end the fight in a single swift action. Garric’s body from pulling off the double flash step or rather to others double body flicker was leaving his muscles already in a winded state he was no use to such exertion already in the beginning of a fight but this was his brother. He couldn’t slack for a second or he would be easily over-powered by the much more brutishly strong counterpart of himself. While his arms were aimed up and his palms aimed if he did in the event fail the combo he would simply launch off a dual Vacuum palm to save his hide from the incoming damage. If there was only one thing Garric could truly say he was afraid of and it was the lighting release armor it made him and the Byakugan that much more effective. Hopefully the loss of his arm made of less of a threat in combat but who knows maybe this was also a match in which Yuri could prove to his brother even a fatal injury can slow the stride of him. Lets see what fate had in store for the two boys.- |GH| JaeAre: lYHl As Yuri's body would be flying through air performing a black flip away from his brother Garric, he would catch a slight sense of chakra flowing past him as his eye's stare at the ground below himself. Just as his body had straightened out mid flight he would sense another quick movement, knowing his brother's mastery of the body flicker he would anticipate that Garric would be moving out of sight and out of mind as he is always the aggressor in his spars and combat period. "He seems faster than normal, progression is happening." Yuri would tell himself in his head, as he released a substantial amount of tenketsu from his left palm a few feet before he would land on the ground, creating an air cannon known to the Hyuga as the vacuum palm, as it would push his body forward about 15 feet away from his originated landing point and could possibly knock his brother off balance had he been behind him as it went off. lYHl Keruberosu: |GH| -Garric would watch Yuri’s hand move out and begin to expel Tenketsu so instead of letting him run he only had one way to even these odds he left the propulsion begin of his move he smiled half hazardless towards his brother and placing a heavy amount of Tenketsu in both his hands and feet this could only mean one thing if his brother was smart enough to predict. Garric began to run towards his brother at top speeds. While doing so he closed his eyes slowly and took a deep inhalation of breath and once again once his eyes opened he would jump a few inches into the air and made his body lay flat and he began to spin as he screamed out. “Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven!” Once the large orb of pure chakra and Tenketsu spewed forth using the speed he had already built up he formed a complete sphere and came barreling towards his brother Yuri at nearly sound barrier breaking speed but since there was a decent amount of yardage Yuri could do the fighters approach and try to match the attack or maybe he could use the time he had it being slim to dodge and somehow out maneuver his brother either way Garric was waiting to use the idea in his head as a trump card of sorts. As he rolled towards Yuri how he used the jutsu in conjunction of the set-up could be almost referred to as the Hyuga Bullet Tank technique since it moved and charged forth in a similar fashion but instead of like the Akimichi it wasn’t his body but pure chakra. If this move landed his brother would be nearly cheese grated by the moving ball of speed and chakra but it wouldn’t be enough to land a KO worthy foe especially against someone who has tanked the likes of a Bjuu-dama and lived to tell the story to this day.- |GH| JaeAre: lYHl As Yuri would fly forward through the air at speeds of about 25 miles per hour, he would notice out of his peripheral slightly close to his Byakugan's blind spot that his brother would be taking a running start directly behind himself. "What in the hell do......" he would cut his own sentence short as he already knew what was coming as soon as he saw Garric slightly spin to his right. "He is going for the end all move already eh?" Yuri would speak out loud as he kept a close on the progression of his brother's start to the palms revolving heaven technique Yuri himself tanked a Bijuu-Dama blast with just a month ago. Just as Garric almost finished his first rotation Yuri would lift his left hand up to his chest a sing handedly weave the following hand seals "Boar → Tiger" as he stared at ground directly below himself as it turned from solid dirt to a muddy swamp with hopes it would slow it just a tad. Knowing in his current state he would not be able to rotate in time before his brother would make contact from his six o'clock position, Yuri would close his eye's as the sound of static would ring through his ears. Within mere seconds Yuri's body would be coated in pure lightning armor which would stimulate the synapses in the brain as well as the fibers in his muscles to drastically up his speed and agility as well as make it nearly impossible to lay so much of a scratch on his body. This being said, with his heightened abilities due to the lightning cloak he would dig his feet into the ground destroying the earth leaving deep marks in the ground as if it had just been plowed over 5 times. As soon as he came to a complete stop Yuri would spin 3 times in a matter of seconds creating his own rotation to battle Garric's oncoming assault. Yuri's rotation would reach its peak after about 4 spins and would measure a staggering 8 feet wide and 9 feet tall, spinning at speeds of 850 miles per hour as he would channel lightning chakra into it causing it to spark and send lightning bolts striking anything around it. "Let's see what ya got little bro." Yuri would tell himself aloud awaiting what was soon to happen. lYHl Keruberosu: |GH| -While mid spin he wasn’t focusing on the strength and speed of his barreling force but the way it looked coming at a person could easily startle and give the thought of fearful impact but this was just a mind game Garric liked to play. He was mainly focusing his eyes on his brother even though he was moving fast the relative strength he relayed into the orb was nearly nothing to really go against a full bodied Yuri revolving heaven and Garric knew this from their last major spar against one another. Once he noticed the lightning release chakra beginning to flare off him he had to go in for the kill now while his focus was on bringing the cloak to full power. Mid spin all the Tenketsu broke and left a small cloak for a few short seconds but Garric was already gone. Since he was a Byakugan user himself he used Shadow of the dancing leaf to mirror his brothers bodily movements almost like a human shadow and while behind him he began the move. “Eight Trigrams 64 Vacuum palms!” Using the combined Vacuum palm chakra that has been amassing in his hands and then eventually the large Yin/Yang circle appeared around the two Hyuga and then Hyuga would swoop into his stance and then in the next second slammed his palm force towards Yuri with the intention to do harm. But he didn’t do it in enough time and he was met with a strong slash of lighting chakra across his face and due to poor chakra control and lesser knowledge of the move all the chakra in his hand expelled back fired and within his hand he could feel the tearing and slashing of his own muscles he fell back and rolled quickly to avoid but noticeable blood was leaking from his hand and it hung loosely. “Aghhh!” - |GH| JaeAre: lYHl Yuri would be met by Garric head as he had used a technique not known by himself, allowing Garric to mimic his movements. Though he didn't use it to do so instead Garric used it just to close a gap between the two before he could get his rotation off, Yuri could see a trigram begin to appear on the ground below the two as he saw Garric take his stance, "Well done." were the only words that would come to his mind as he saw Garric slam both of his hands forward, seeing the chakra expel from his hands with his byakugan Yuri knew he was trying to deal damage. But, instead of flying backwards to his brother's new jutsu something had gone wrong as he saw a flash strike Garric in the face sending him back a bit to the ground. Blood start to pour from his palms and face where he had been struck, "Oh shit...." he would mutter as he ran towards Garric ripping the arm of his coat apart to make makeshift bandages for his wounds to stop the bleeding. After he had tied the cloth to both his hands tightly stopping the flow of blood, he would help his brother up. "Let's get you home and let mother treat this I'm no med-nin." he would suggest as he escorted Garric back to their home to get further treatment. lYHl End session.